


Castlevania adventures deluxe

by An_Awning_Mouse



Category: Bookworm adventures deluxe, Castlevania
Genre: Crossover, Dracula fricking dies, Magic Duel, and knowing is half the battle, knowledge, knowledge is power, you know what I like more than this dedicated Romanian vampire castle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse
Summary: Dracula does battle against a new foe, who is neither of the Belmont clan nor any that have battled him in the past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A sudden intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Videogamedunkey and wrote this for some reason

Lounging deep in the heart of Castlevania, Dracula slouched on his throne, a glass of blood sitting idly in his hand. One of the disadvantages of being an ageless, immortal, and constantly reincarnating embodiment of the sins of humankind was that he tended to get board very easily.

"Curse it Death, where are you?" Dracula murmured to himself. This was a rhetorical questions, of course, and Dracula was more so wondering, "Why is this taking so long for you, Death?" The grim specter of the end was one of the few being Dracula could call a friend, as well as one of the few who could hold his own against the count from a conversational standpoint. However, the reaper had sensed an aura of life emanating from the parapets, and had been forced to set off to deal with such matters. "Child's play," he had insisted. "The intruder is not of house Belmont, and I shall force them to cease such foolish pretend."

Dracula had snorted at that. An intruder upon his castle, the heart of all vice, who did not even wield the legendary Vampire Killer?! It had been almost too ridiculous to comprehend. Now, several hours later and with no sign of Death returning any time soon, it wasn't nearly as humorous.

Suddenly, the creak of the door opening shatter the empty silence. Dracula turned his head towards the door, and sat up slightly, in case of an impending duel. He spoke.

"Ah, Death. I assume you have dealt with the intruder? Or is that you, my comically mad adversary, who by some stroke of luck or cosmic schadenfreude, has found their way to my inner sanctum?"

A high-pitched voice cried out. "The second one, Mr.Bloodsucker! Your reign of terror ends here!"

Now, Dracula could finally get a good look at his new foe, and.....

What in the seven circles was this?

A large, greenish worm was crawling definitely towards his throne. It wore a pair of glasses that were far too small, a little bow tie that was barely visible underneath his massive goofy grin, and an aura of suicidal overconfidence. It was ridiculous beyond all fathom.

"The name is Lex, Dracula, and I've come to stop your tyrannical scheme and restore peace and common decency to all literature!" The literal bookworm struck a dramatic pose, which was basically just him straightening his posture a bit. "Now hand over Princess Cassandra! This doesn't have to get treacherous."

"I have no idea who or what you're babbling on about." Dracula dryly stated. He'd kidnapped a few damsels here and there, but the whole lot of them were merely common folk, peasant farmers and the like, nothing even close to royalty! "And just how did you infiltrate my castle, anyway? You are not the wielder of the Vampire Killer. You are not even of the Belmont clan!"

Lex, however, was having none of that. "For your second question, I ran into that Belmont guy on the way here. Some creepy skeleton nicked him pretty bad with his scythe, but I mopped up that old bag of bones and sent Belmont on his way with one of my health potions. Poor guy looked like he needed a break, so I insisted."

Dracula was grinding his teeth together at this point, and made a mental note to raise Death and ask him how this pitiful grub had gotten the best of him, after he smashed that aforementioned grub into the ground, raised it as a hollow shell of its former self, and maimed it beyond all recognition.

Lex continued. "And as for you not knowing about what's going on, I believe you about as far as I can throw you, Mister Legendary book villain! Which probably isn't that far, honestly. I don't work out as much as I should."

"Your nonsensical babble serves only to give me a migraine!" Dracula snarled as he rubbed his finger against his temple, before sitting fully erect. "However, if you seek to find yourself dead by my hand, I will be more than happy to grant that wish."

Dracula tossed the wineglass aside, now empty, before standing up.

"What is a bookworm? A miserable little pile of pretentiousness! But enough talk, HAVE AT YOU!"


	2. Spelling defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the fate of the world begins. An all-powerful vampire demigod versus a worm who reads books.

Dracula glowered down at Lex with a glare that screamed of imminent annihilation. This farce would be over quickly.

"Prepare to witness TRUE power, foolish worm!" Dracula growled as he readied a spell that would engulf the fool standing before him in the bowels of hell's fires.

"You're the one who'll witness power, jerk! It doesn't take a BRAINIAC to know that good triumphs in the end!" Lex shouted back.

Before Dracula could respond, he noticed something most peculiar. As Lex shouted towards him, letters had appeared in the air and spelt the word BRAINIAC out of some strange tiles, some of which were encrusted with gemstones. Dracula only had a moment to ponder what this meant before finding out firsthand, as the letters turned into some sort of magical energy that flowed into Lex, who then shifted his body into something resembling a mallet and slammed into Dracula's head. HARD.

"Gah! What is this sorcery?" Not only had that hurt the count harder than some of the blessed weapons he had faced in previous battle, he was now also encased in a firm layer of ice. This insignificant worm somehow had mastery over magic and shape shifting that rivaled his own!

Before Dracula could break free of the frost, Lex was already preparing a follow up attack. "You MANIAC's are all the same! All monologue, no might!"

The word MANIAC flowed into Lex, empowering him to once again let him slam into the embodiment of sin with untold might, knocking him to the floor.

Dracula was stunned. How could he have been pushed so far already?! He shook off his disbelief. He still had one final trick up his sleeve. 

"You have performed better than expected, Lex. But the time for games is over!" Dracula cast back his cloak and summoned the full extent of his dark powers, and the count's form, once resembling that of a human, shifted, and twisted, and GREW.....

"BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM, AND DESPAIR!"

Standing above Lex was the true form of Dracula, a towering fiend with leather hide that could shrug off any attack, vicious claws that could rend steel armor as easily as it could flesh, powerful muscles that could tear the world itself asunder, and a pair of jet-black wings that could created a devastating tempest. The most dangerous weapon of this beast, however, was the diabolical, devious mind beneath, now fighting only with the intent to DESTROY.

Dracula readied his most powerful spell, Demonic Megiddo. The world seemed to shake and temple as he spoke, and it was as if though hatred itself had a voice. "ANY FINAL WORDS, FOOLISH BUG?"

Lex tossed back a green potion, and spoke, surprisingly unconcerned given the situation at hand. "Well, quite a few come to mind, but the one that sticks out is this........"

"NONAFFLUENT "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Dracula


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night.

Dracula had no idea how it had gotten to this point. One thousand questions flashing through his mind. Who WAS this worm? How had he been so thoroughly defeated? Why had they come here in the first place? As Dracula suffered the incomparable agony of having his flesh melt off his bones, he could not vocalize any of these questions, only scream.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGH!"

Lex wiped his brow with his tail. "Phew! That was surprisingly easy. Oh well, at least I can save Cassandra now!"

A familiar voice rang out in his mind. "Hold on Lex!"

Lex sprang to attention. "Yes, Professor Codex?"

The brainy bird hesitated a moment, then spoke. "It appears there's been a mistake. The Dracula that kidnapped Cassandra.........Comes from a different book. You vanquished the wrong vampire."

Lex sat there for a moment, considering these words.

"Ooooooooh. That's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes Lex. Quite bad."

"Aw, phooey."

"Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Give constructive criticism and kudos if you like and you shall gain the power of N O N A F F L U E N T


End file.
